ink_master_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Season Two
Season Two of'' Ink Master'' featured sixteen tattoo artists: Cee Jay Jones, Clint Cummings, Jamie Davies, Jesse Smith, Katherine 'Tatu Baby' Flores, La Ron Givens, Lalo Yunda, Mark Matthews, Mike Tacji, Nick D'Angelo, Sarah Miller, Sebastian Murphy, Steve Tefft, Steven 'Kay Kutta' Givens, Thomas Halvorsen and Tray Benham. IM__bios_ceejay.jpg|Cee Jay Jones|link=Cee Jay Jones IM__bios_klint.jpg|Clint Cummings|link=Clint Cummings IM__bios_jamie.jpg|Jamie Davies|link=Jamie Davies IM__bios_jesse.jpg|Jesse Smith|link=Jesse Smith s2tatubaby.jpg|Katherine 'Tatu Baby' Flores|link=Tatu Baby IM__bios_ron.jpg|La Ron Givens|link=Ron Givens IM__bios_lalo.png|Lalo Yunda|link=Lalo Yunda IM__bios_mark.jpg|Mark Matthews|link=Mark Matthews IM__bios_lilMIKE.jpg|Mike 'Little Mike' Tacji|link=Little Mike IM__bios_nick.jpg|Nick D'Angelo|link=Nick D'Angelo IM__bios_sarah.jpg|Sarah Miller|link=Sarah Miller IM__bios_sebastion.jpg|Sebastian Murphy|link=Sebastian Murphy IM__bios_steven.jpg|Steve Tefft|link=Steve Tefft IM__bios_kaykutta.jpg|Steven 'Kay Kutta' Givens|link=Kay Kutta IM__bios_tj.jpg|Thomas Halvorsen|link=TJ Halvorsen IM__bios_tray.jpg|Tray Benham|link=Tray Benham Episode 1 - Tattooing the Dead (aired October 9, 2012) The Skill of the Week was Fundamentals and the Flash Challenge involved tattooing a snake and dagger design on silicon mannequins, which Jesse won. For the Elimination Challenge, 'tattoo virgins' were inked with the design of their choice. Steve won Best Tattoo, while Cee Jay was eliminated for misspelling Corinthians (as "Cortnthians") as well as having a sketchy outline. Cj.jpg|Cee Jay clint_virg.jpg|Clint jamie_virg.jpg|Jamie jesse_virg.jpg|Jesse kay.jpg|Kay Kutta lalo_virg.jpg|Lalo mark_virg.jpg|Mark mike.jpg|Mike nick_virg.jpg|Nick ron_virg.jpg|Ron sarah_virg.jpg|Sarah sebastian_virg.jpg|Sebastian steve.jpg|'BEST TATTOO' - Steve tatu baby.jpg|Tatu Baby tj3.jpg|TJ tray_virg.jpg|Tray Episode 2 - Semi Nude 911 (aired October 9, 2012) The Skill of the Week was Ingenuity and the Flash Challenge involved camouflaging semi-nude women so that they would blend into the side of a building, which Kay Kutta won. For the Elimination Challenge, the tattooists had to cover-up a previous design on their human canvas. Jesse won Best Tattoo. While both Lalo and Tray had numerous mistakes on their cover-ups, the judges felt that Mike took the easy way out and had a limited color palette, so he was eliminated. TJ also left the competition due to an aggravated injury. clint_cov.jpg|Clint jamie_cov.jpg|Jamie jesse_cov.jpg|'BEST TATTOO' - Jesse kay_cov.jpg|Kay Kutta lalo_cov.jpg|Lalo mark_cov.jpg|Mark mike_cov.jpg|Mike nick_cov.jpg|Nick ron_cov.jpg|Ron sarah_cov.jpg|Sarah sebastian_cov.jpg|Sebastian steve_cov.jpg|Steve tatu baby_cov.jpg|Tatu Baby tray_cov.jpg|Tray Episode 3 - The 80-Year-Old Virgin (aired October 16, 2012) The Skill of the Week was Lines and the Flash Challenge involved shaving a design on the head of a human canvas that emphasized line work, which Kay Kutta won. For the Elimination Challenge, the tattooists had to ink a military veteran with an American Traditional tattoo which had to include both an eagle and a flag. There was no winner of Best Tattoo, and while everyone did a bad tattoo Ron was eliminated because his sketch was too rough in many areas. clint_american.jpg|Clint jamie_american.jpg|Jamie jesse_american.jpg|Jesse kay_american.jpg|Kay Kutta lalo_american.jpg|Lalo mark_american.jpg|Mark nick_american.jpg|Nick ron_american.jpg|Ron sarah_american.jpg|Sarah sebastian_american.jpg|Sebastian steve_american.jpg|Steve tatu baby_american.jpg|Tatu Baby tray_american.jpg|Tray Episode 4 - Tattoo Her What? (aired October 23, 2012) The Skill of the Week was Color and the Flash Challenge was a two-round competition with the contestants divided first into groups of six with the top contestant from each group competing head-to-head to determine the winner. Each group tattooed the same design based on tattoo flashes. The contestants were randomly divided as follows: *Group 1 (Lotus and Water): Clint, Jamie, Kay Kutta, Steve, Tatu Baby and Tray. *Group 2 (Skull with a Top Hat): Lalo, Jesse, Mark, Nick, Sarah and Sebastian. The top contestant from each group, Tray and Sarah respectively, competed head-to-head tattooing a gypsy woman design. Tray won. For the Elimination Challenge the tattooists had to ink a fantastical new school design. Sarah won Best Tattoo, while Nick was eliminated for being unable to handle his client and badly executing his tattoo. clint_newschool.jpg|Clint jamie_newschool.jpg|Jamie jesse_newschool.jpg|Jesse kay_newschool.jpg|Kay Kutta lalo_newschool.jpg|Lalo mark_newschool.jpg|Mark nick_newschool.jpg|Nick sarah_newschool.jpg|'BEST TATTOO' - Sarah sebastian_newschool.jpg|Sebastian steve_newschool.jpg|Steve tatu baby_new school.jpg|Tatu Baby tray_new school.jpg|Tray Episode 5 - Trick or Freak (aired October 30, 2012) The Skill of the Week was Texture and the Flash Challenge involved tattooing the inside of the mouth of a human canvas, which Clint won. For the Elimination Challenge the tattoo had to be done in the style of horror. Steve won Best Tattoo, and while Kay's tattoo was badly executed and Mark's looked like a cover-up, Tray was eliminated for his tattoo having no texture despite being more solid. clint_horror.jpg|Clint jamie_horror.jpg|Jamie jesse_horror.jpg|Jesse kay_horror.jpg|Kay Kutta lalo_horror.jpg|Lalo mark_horror.jpg|Mark sarah_horror.jpg|Sarah sebastian_horror.jpg|Sebastian steve_horror.jpg|'BEST TATTOO' - Steve tatu baby_horror.jpg|Tatu Baby tray_horror.jpg|Tray Episode 6 - Half Naked and Fully Loaded (aired November 6, 2012) The Skill of the Week was Attention to Detail and the Flash Challenge involved etching a detailed design into the buttstock of a rifle, which Steve won. For the Elimination Challenge the tattoo had to have a pin-up design based on photographs taken during a session with burlesque performer Darenzia. Steve won Best Tattoo, and while Lalo and Mark did the same mistakes with their tattoos Lalo was down more times than Mark, as well as having less detail, so Lalo was eliminated. clint_pinup.jpg|Clint jamie_pinup.jpg|Jamie jesse_pinup.jpg|Jesse kay_pinup.jpg|Kay Kutta lalo_pinup.jpg|Lalo mark_pinup.jpg|Mark sarah_pinup.jpg|Sarah sebastian_pinup.jpg|Sebastian steve_pinup.jpg|'BEST TATTOO' - Steve tatu baby_pinup.jpg|Tatu Baby Episode 7 - Star Wars Forever (aired November 13, 2012) The Skill of the Week was Contrast and the Flash Challenge involved painting a Clone Trooper helmet with an emphasis on contrast, which Clint won. For the Elimination Challenge the tattooists had to ink a Star Wars inspired design. Tatu Baby won Best Tattoo, and while the judges praised Kay for his fight and passion, they felt his lack of experience was becoming too much to ignore. clint_star wars.jpg|Clint jamie_star wars.jpg|Jamie jesse_star wars.jpg|Jesse kay_star wars.jpg|Kay Kutta mark_star wars.jpg|Mark sarah_star wars.jpg|Sarah sebastian_star wars.jpg|Sebastian steve_star wars.jpg|Steve tatu baby_star wars.jpg|'BEST TATTOO' - Tatu Baby Episode 8 - Holy Ink (aired on November 20, 2012) The Skill(s) of the Week were Gradation and Adaptability and the Flash Challenge involved working in teams of two to create a design on a 7' x 7' scratchboard that was later viewed under a blacklight. The teams were determined by the winner of the previous week's elimination challenge, Tatu Baby, and were: *she and Jesse *Clint and Jamie *Mark and Sarah *Sebastian and Steve. Tatu Baby and Jesse won. For the Elimination Challenge the tattooists had to work in teams of two to create a black-and-gray tattoo (on the same human canvas) with a good-and-evil theme. The pairs were: *Jesse and Tatu Baby *Clint and Sarah *Jamie and Steve *Mark and Sebastian. Jesse and Tatu Baby won Best Tattoo, while Mark was eliminated as the judges thought his tattoo wasn't good enough (on top of it being his fourth consecutive time in the bottom). B&g clintsarah.jpg|Clint and Sarah B&gjessetatubaby.jpg|'BEST TATTOO' - Jesse and Tatu Baby B&g marksebastian.jpg|Mark and Sebastian B&g stevejamie.jpg|Steve and Jamie Episode 9 - Buck Off (aired November 27, 2012) The Skill of the Week was Balance and the Flash Challenge involved burning a design into a cowgirl's chaps, which Jamie won. For the Elimination Challenge, the tattooists had to ink a Japanese design. Jesse won Best Tattoo, while Clint was eliminated for his tattoo being unreadable. clint_jap.jpg|Clint jamie_jap.jpg|Jamie jesse_jap.jpg|'BEST TATTOO' - Jesse sarah_jap.jpg|Sarah sebastian_jap.jpg|Sebastian steve_jap.jpg|Steve tatu baby_jap.jpg|Tatu Baby Episode 10 - Blowing Chunks (aired December 4, 2012) The Skill of the Week was Dimension and the Flash Challenge involved customizing one of Dave Navarro's guitars, which Jesse won. For the Elimination Challenge, the tattooists had to ink a design that included an animal. Steve won Best Tattoo, while Jamie was eliminated for his tattoo having no dimension (and for his lack of his own tattoos). jamie_animal.jpg|Jamie jesse_animal.jpg|Jesse sarah_animal.jpg|Sarah sebastian_animal.jpg|Sebastian steve_animal.jpg|'BEST TATTOO' - Steve tatu baby_animal.jpg|Tatu Baby Episode 11 - Better Than Words? (aired December 11, 2012) The Skill of the Week was Precision and the Flash Challenge involved inking a mini-tattoo of the Jägermeister logo, which Steve won. For the Elimination Challenge, the tattooists had to ink a portrait design. Sarah won Best Tattoo, while Jesse was eliminated for the face of his tattoo being too different from the reference and his inexperience in black and grey becoming too much to ignore. jesse_portrait.jpg|Jesse sarah_portrait.jpg|'BEST TATTOO' - Sarah sebastian_portrait.jpg|Sebastian steve_portrait.jpg|Steve tatu baby_portrait.jpg|Tatu Baby Episode 12 - The Bigger They Are (aired December 18, 2012) There was no Flash Challenge, and the Elimination Challenge had the tattooists inking a design for a professional athlete. Steve won Best Tattoo, while Tatu Baby was eliminated. sarah_allskill.jpg|Sarah sebastian_allskill.jpg|Sebastian steve_allskill.jpg|'BEST TATTOO' - Steve tatu baby_allskill.jpg|Tatu Baby Episode 13: Ink Master Live (aired December 18, 2012) The tattoo artists had to complete a 24-hour tattoo in four six-hour sittings. Sebastian was eliminated first, due to his receiving the fewest votes on the show's site. Of Sarah and Steve, Steve was chosen as Ink Master. sarah-miller-1.jpg|Sarah sarah-miller-2.jpg|Sarah sebastian_final.jpg|Sebastian steve_final.jpg|'INK MASTER -' Steve Gallery The entire cast. Ink-Master-Season-2-ink-master-37209494-4170-2160.jpg Ink-Master-Season-2-The-Judges-ink-master-37234737-720-446.jpg Elimination Category:Seasons Category:Season Two